


Ghost of You

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [26]
Category: It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	Ghost of You

 

_The faint, rhythmic beeping of Dennis’ heart monitor sounded around the tiny room he was stationed in the middle of._

_“Tell me about the good times Mac” His hoarse voice cracked as he spoke, causing a small cough to escape from his pale, dry lips, a shadow of their once beautiful, pink selves._

_“Remember the first valentines I really knew I loved you?” Mac smiles, one of his hands rubbing Dennis’ hand_

_“You brought me the RPG” Dennis smiles, weakly but full of happiness_

_“Then you went to North Dakota” A breathy laughs escaping his lips, Mac had long forgiven Dennis for that one but still liked to remind him of it._

_“That was a shitshow huh” Dennis laughs, a small wheeze emitting from his chest “Remember when I married Maureen?”_

_“She thought I was your toy boy” Mac smirks “She was a bitch”_

_“Yeah, a stupid cat bitch” Dennis smiles, his blue eyes still sparkling in the harsh artificial light of the hospital._

_“Remember when the eagles won the super bowl and Charlie got left in the bar?”_

_“Stupid idiot ate a rat” Mac laughs, his hair now rubbing Dennis’ matted hair_

_“I wish this wasn’t happening”_

_“I deserve it” Dennis coughs, his eyes watering in pain._

_“Don’t say that Den” Mac sighs, brown eyes filling with tears “We were all horrible people”_

_“Hmm” He ponders “You’ll be okay Mac”_

_“What do you mean?” Mac sniffs, wiping his eyes on the back of his shirt sleeve_

_“When I die” Dennis croaks “You’ll be okay”_

_“You’re not going to die yet” Mac says, adamantly “Not for a very long time”_

_“You know what the doc-“ He coughs “doctors said Mac”_

_“Yeah but they’re stupid science bitches” He sighs “They don’t know shit”_

_Dennis stop to think for a second_

_“I’m terminal Mac” Dennis whispers, his voice cracking between words “Few months max”_

_“I’m not ready for you to go Den”_

_“Neither am I”_


End file.
